Runescaper: Welcome to the Real World
by Burg Gurl
Summary: You know there are stories of people getting sucked into a game?  What if someone was sucked from the game into real life?  Would they cope?  Please R&R! Thanks Calime07 for letting me borrow Minuial and writing welcome to runescape where I got my idea.
1. Welcome to the Real World

**Disclaimer: **Well I would say that this was all my idea, but then Jagex would probably search me out and set one of the gods on me...so I'm not going to say it is. It's all owned by the awesome people of Jagex...just the main character is mine. The people mentioned in the story are real. Thank you for letting me use your character in my story, Calime07. Your story, "welcome to runescape" helped me with the idea for this story.

Author's note: I'm sorry it's so short, but this was kinda a quickie and my very first attempt at writing a story about one of my favorite games...I'm going to be updating it every so often as I find ways of making it longer. Plus more chapters are on the way...maybe.

Runescaper—Welcome to the real world

CHAPTER 1: A day in the life…

"_Hey Burgy, I hope that Postie Pete finds you well. I'm doing well myself. I'm up to 17,000 rounds with the barrows and I'm hoping to do many more. Have you visited Shilo Village? Hopefully the slayer master will give you a good task this time. The last one when you went against those blue dragons was too easy. I remember seeing you yawn so many times as you danced around them with your scimitar and your whip. Do you think that you are going to be able to go to borrows with me soon? I hope you will be able to. Please hurry your response with Postie Pete, for I have just gotten word that the pickings are going to be great because a group of newbie's tried to take them on and might not have succeeded._

"_Awaiting your response, Firedrago398_."

As I read off the letter in my hands that the skulled messenger had just handed me, I chuckled inside, 'Ever since he took me the first time, he never gives up'.

"'I will see if Vampman wants to do anything first, then I will let you know. I do hope that if I cannot go, you get something good. Maybe Guthan will be nice and forget to take his spear with him so you can take it from his chest.'" I said aloud as I wrote on a new piece of parchment and placing my friends name on the outside, giving it back to Pete.

"Please make sure that he gets it soon, Pete. It's important."

"Sure sure, that's what they all say…" Pete responded in a mumble and with as much sarcasm as is to be expected of him.

I rolled my eyes as I emerged from the home that I had built in a town called Taverly. It had taken the better part of a year to build it, but it was finally done. That is until I decide that it needed some remodeling, then I would have to make a visit to Varrock to see Raymond, the local sawmill operator, about teaching me to build something new.

As I exited the portal to my home, I inhaled to my lungs full capacity the fresh air and looked up into blue sky that you saw every day in the land of Runescape. As I walked down the path to the gates, I passed many people, including many druids. Down the road and into Falador, I turned right and headed to the bank, remembering that I needed to teleport to Catherby to see a man about fish. 'I should probably get a haircut soon' I thought to myself, looking at my reflection in the window of the quaint little barbershop.

On my way back from the bank to my house, deciding to take the long way to Catherby, I passed Minuial and Collian, the well-recognized heroes from the Great War where we beat Zamorak once and for all. I was able to go, but I wasn't one of the ones chosen to lead a group, which is all for the best. I may have had the strength and experience to do so, but I have never been one to lead a large group, being more of a rogue when it comes to fighting great beasts.

"Hey Minuial! Hey Collian! How are you two doing? Is your back better, Minuial?" I asked them as I passed them coming out of Falador.

"Hey Burg, everything is back to normal and we are all in good health. Nothing could make this life any better." Minuial replied with Collian nodding his head in agreement next to her.

"Where are you two off to?"

"We're making a stop at the Falador bank before heading on through White Wolf Mountain to Catherby to visit Susa and her parents. We haven't seen them in months, so we owe them a visit before they 'disown' us." Collian replied, both laughing.

"Well, that's great! I wish you guys a safe trip." I replied with a grin.

"Thank you Burg Gurl. May your travels be well, too." Collian replied in his proper old English ways.

But our 'good-byes' were to be cut short. As I was starting to walk towards them to pass on my way out of town, I saw both Minuial and Collian look in surprise behind me as I felt a glow start to form behind me.

"Burg! Get away from there!" Minuial called out, immediately recognizing the same sort of thing happening to her many years ago, as she reached for my hand. When our fingers were touching, I felt a strong suction grabbing around my waist and lifting me off the ground. The last fleeting images were of Collian holding Minuial around her waist as she tried to grab me to keep me from the portal. Then it was all dark.


	2. A New Surrounding

**Disclaimer: **As per usual, I do not own Runescape or Jagex, even thought it would be fun, haha. The people in this chapter are real people, I swear! "Thank You" s again go to Calime07 for her story "Welcome to Runescape" which is where I got my idea for this story if you couldn't tell by the title. She and she alone own Minuial, Collian and the story. The only thing I truly own in this story is Burg Gurl; That and all the ideas wandering aimlessly around in my head as scattered thoughts and dreams.

CHAPTER 2: A new surrounding

When I awoke, I expected to see blue sky above me, and Minuial looking at me from above. I saw the blue sky and the person, but it wasn't who I was hoping to see.

"Hey, are you alright? You kinda fell right out of the sky. Did you jump out of a tree or something? What are you wearing? Did you escape from a Renaissance fair or something?"

All these questions were starting to make my head hurt. Why was this person, which now I could tell was a girl, asking me such stupid questions? Didn't she just see what happened to me?

"Where in Saradomin's name could I be?" Was the first and only question that I could find in my jarred thoughts. 'I must have gotten teleported by a random. New ones keep popping up everywhere. This must be a new one.'

"What do you mean, 'Where am I'? You're in Greenville. Where did you think you were? And what's a 'Saradomin'?"

"What's a 'Greenville'? I've been all over Runescape and have never heard of such a place." I retorted.

"I think you hit your head a little too hard falling from wherever you fell from. Maybe we should take you to a doctor. Hey! Where are you going?" The girl shouted at me as I turned and started walking away, trying to find a landmark that I recognized that would help me home, or at least to a bank so I could teleport home.

As I continued walking, I heard pounding of feet and I could tell that whoever it was that was talking to me, was catching up. When I turned around, I came face to face with my pursuer.

"Who are you, and why are you following me?" I asked her as she came to a stop in front of me.

"Oh, my name is Cassie. I was walking along when I saw you fall from the sky. When I went to see if you were ok, you woke up and all this started." She replied, looking at me with a concerned face.

I just stared at her for a moment, trying to remember all that had happened. What had happened? I remember talking to…who was it? Minuial and Collian! But after that, I don't remember anything, just blank space. I've been hit by monsters and such, but I always remembered if I passed out…why is this time any different?

I suddenly realized, while I was deep in thought, that this Cassie person, was asking me a question.

"I'm sorry, what did you ask of me?"

" I asked you what your name was, since you know my name now."

"My name is burg Gurl, but most people call me Burgy."

"What kind of name is that? That doesn't sound like any name from any country I've heard of. Are you a spy?"

"It's perfectly normal where I'm from, and what is a spy? Are there little goblins running around again?"

"Oh." Cassie replied, looking at her feet. "Hey, maybe since you're not from around here, why don't you come to my house? From there we can help you figure out how to get home. It's just walking distance from here."

"That would be wonderful." I said as I looked at her. I had just realized, in all my concern as to where I was and why I was there, that she looked nothing like the people of Runescape when it came to clothing. She had regular brown hair, a shirt and some blue colored pants that didn't look like the cloth that was common in Runescape. And then on her feet, there was a strange boot with strings on the front, I assume holding it closed and on her feet. As I was making an observation, she too was looking at me and my clothing.

"So, how old are you? You don't look a day over seventeen." Cassie asked.

"I am level 105." I responded, looking proud of myself.

"No, I mean what is your age?"

"I don't know what this 'age' thing is of which you speak. Do you mean what is the year? It's the year one-hundred sixty nine of the fifth age of Runescape."

"Oh never mind. Wait…What's Runescape?"

I sighed as I started thinking about how to explain what had happened, hoping that she would understand. Why had she not heard of Runescape? Where was I? As I explained my situation, I was starting to think it was impossible, and thinking this train of thought was starting to make me feel depressed.

"Hey, are you ok?" Cassie asked me when she looked forward, letting my story sink in as we continued down the hard, black road, which was unlike any road I had ever been on.

"I do not know where I am and I do not know how I am to get back to my home. Do you have any wizards around that may be able to help me?"

"Wizards? Like with magic and such from King Arthur's time?"

"Yes."

"No, wizards are non-existent in this world. However, there is one person that may be able to help. He knows all about portals…he may be more able to tell you what you need to know."

"Who is this 'He'?"

"My husband."

"He must be very wise."

"Well, I wouldn't' necessarily say that, he just loves his science. Be careful of what you say around him though; don't want his ego to get too big." Cassie said with a large grin on her face. Seeing this, I couldn't' help but laugh for the first time since I arrived.

"That sounds like a couple people I know." Realizing what I had just said, I started thinking back to Runescape, which in turn caused my heart to ache.

"Are we almost there?"

"Yeah, we're in the neighborhood now, so it's just around the corner." Cassie answered as we walked through their neighborhood of red stone walled homes and gardens full of flowers and fancy bushes. I only wondered where they kept their dragons for a second before I remembered that Cassie had said that there were no such things as dragons in this world.

As we rounded the corner, we headed right to a nice two level home.

"How many rooms are you aloud to have? I'm a low level construction worker, so I'm only allowed 15 rooms."

"I'm not sure what you're talking about, you look nothing like a construction worker that you see around here, but we have five brooms and three bathrooms."

"That sounds like a cross-dimensional portal. I've heard of people thinking those up, but I never thought it to be possible." Said the man Cassie called Justin.

"But how is one formed?" I asked. "Is there any way to possibly reverse its effects?"

"No one knows, unfortunately. As of now, it's just speculations and messed up dreams. We cannot harness enough power to rip a hole in the very fabric of time and space. I'm sorry to say this, Burg Gurl, but it's impossible. You most likely will never be going back to Runescape."

When I heard that, I slumped down into the chair behind me and just stared at the ground.

'It's impossible. You most likely will never be going back to Runescape.' These words kept ringing through my head as I faintly felt Cassie coming up next to me and putting her hands on my shoulder.

"Well hun, since you're going to be here for a while, you are going to stay here and tomorrow, we are enrolling you in high school! One should never be with out their education."

"That coming from a true teacher, darling." A voice echoed distant as I wandered around in my empty thoughts.


	3. Dragons and Students and Emotions Oh My!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything, per usual. All the stores I name definitely not.

I'm so sorry that this chapter is so delayed, but I had one horrendous case of writers block. I had to get my boyfriend to read my story to help me come up with a plot and he has done wonderfully!

**CHAPTER 3: Dragons and Students and Emotions, Oh My!**

James F. Byrnes High school. When Cassie said 'High School', I was rather worried because it sounded to me like it was a school in the sky, and I hated heights! When I asked her if it was taught by a dragon and if I had zombies as classmates, thinking back to the occasions when I would be kidnapped by that insane mysterious old man, Cassie burst out laughing.

"I don't know about actual dragons, but I have known some of my fellow teachers to almost breathe fire when a student interrupts during a lecture. Not really breathe fire! It's just an expression." She added when she saw my eyes grow wide at the thought that people would breathe fire. "As for zombies, there aren't any in this world, though some teachers would disagree when they look into the faces of their students first thing in the morning."

"What? Do some of your students have rotting flesh and are pale and cold to the touch?"

"What? Oh no no no. They are just tired from staying up all night playing video games or doing homework. Usually it's the first thing."

"Oh."

"So, since we're going to register you for school tomorrow, why don't we get you some new clothes, huh? I mean, the clothes you're wearing now may need a good washing as it looks like they haven't been washed in a while…Same with your hair dear. Do they have showers where you're from?"

"What are 'showers'?"

"Ok, so I take that as a no. But you do take baths, right?"

"Only if it's raining or I go for a swim in the river."

"You don't have any tubs?"

"Only the king or dukes have tubs and even then it's questionable…Sometimes you can't tell if they've actually used them in years."

Cassie laughed as she ushered me into a bathing room.

One fiasco, including a small dog jumping into the bath with me that Cassie had called a Pug and had dubbed 'Frank', later, I was dressed in some spare clothes that she had provided and we were off to the local clothing shop, which Cassie called a "mall" in a metal carriage with black wheels that she called a 'Car'. I may be a warrior in Runescape, but this was one of the first few things to truly scare me when it started to growl when she inserted a little metal object in the things ear and turned. I couldn't blame the creature she called a car. I wouldn't want anything stuck up in my ear…When she saw my worried look towards the front of the car, she explained that the car was an inanimate object and that what she put into, what I thought was the ear, was a key and it was the only thing that would start the car. That put me slightly more at ease, but I still felt for the car.

She didn't really explain it to me, so when we got to this 'Mall', I was taken aback. It was bigger than any castle that I had come across in my travels across Runescape. Maybe not as high as most of them, but it covered more surface area than three castles put together.

"Is this really only one store?"

"Well, no. It is many stores in one building. There are dozens actually, which sell so many different things that you can find almost anything that you're looking for in any of the multitude of stores. Right now, we're looking for clothes for you, so we will be going to a clothing store. From your reaction of calm, I would think it safe to say that you know what a clothing store is, right?"

"Yes. There is a clothing store in Varrock that is owned by Thessalia. She is a very nice lady who helps anyone, though when you are just starting out on your own, 500 gold for tops or bottoms can be a bit steep."

"Well, don't worry. Things here are, or at least sound cheaper here than in Runescape. Here, let's go to Sears first to see if they have anything that you like."

When we got to this place called Sears, I half expected to see men in white robes giving interesting advice that half the time didn't make sense. But instead, I was greeted by a woman in black and tan clothing as she was organizing a rack in front of her.

"This is a department store, Burg. I'm not sure what kind of selection that your clothing stores had in Runescape, but this is what we have. Oh! While I'm thinking about it, we need to think of a name that you would hear about these parts. I've always wanted a daughter so I could name her Lillyanna. Since we haven't been blessed with one yet, do you mind if we call you Lillyanna? Lilly would be your nickname, kinda like Burg for you."

"That sounds wonderful. I really like the name Lilly."

"Alright, Lilly it is then." Cassie finished with a big grin. "Now, let's see what size you wear…"

**Five hours later…..**

"I do believe that we are done shopping at the mall stores. Are you ready to go home and get some dinner?"

"I'm famished! What will we be having? Sharks fill the most Hit points, but monk fish are easier to catch…"

"Lilly, we aren't in Runescape, remember? I think we will have a thing called Pizza. It's quick and easy to cook."

"I've had pizza before. I haven't cooked it in a long time, but that's what I used to cook until I was a high enough level to cook other things."

"Ok then, there's one thing in common between worlds," Cassie laughed as I helped her stuff as many bags of clothing as we could into the butt of the car, which she corrected me as the trunk. "We need to go grocery shopping then."

"What's a grocery?"

"It's what we call food that we go to markets to buy."

"Oh I see. When we go to the market, may I get some red berries and such so that I may make a red berry pie in gratitude for your hospitality in taking me in from off the street even though you didn't know who I was?"

"Ok. You were talking about cooking sharks, so I will trust that you know what you're doing."

At the market, there were so many different types of food there that I couldn't help but stare around in amazement. Cassie had already retrieved a couple pizzas, but when she handed them to me to put in the buggy, I dropped them in surprise. I was expecting them to be hot, but they were as cold as the ice on top of White Wolf Mountain.

"Are you alright dear?"

"I have never felt _cold_ pizza before. When you handed them to me, I was expecting them to be hot."

"Nope, when we buy them from a store, they are kept frozen so that they are fresh when we take them home to cook."

'Their customs are so different here', I thought to myself as we went in search of red berries.

Back at their home, after Cassie put in the pizzas, I started working on the pie. I had stared in amazement when she had put already formed pie crusts into the buggy.

I ate dinner nervously since tomorrow would be my first day at school after I got registered first thing in the morning. There was so much to remember!

_'My name is Lillyanna Fletcher, I am 17 years old and I just moved here from England.'_ I thought to myself as I ate, trying with all my might to remember the story that Cassie and I had come up with on the way home.

"Lilly, are you ok?" Justin asked me.

"Yes, I'm just trying to remember who I am in this world."

"You will be ok. You just have to remember that you can't really talk about where you really came from because not many people would understand."

"What if I let it slip?"

"Well, then that's when you would make a comment about it being a joke of some kind."

"Is it really that easy?"

"Well, it's only as easy as you make it." Justin commented as he put a fork full of mashed potatoes in his mouth.

"I hope I can do this."

"You will be great. Since I work at the same school you will be attending, if you have any problems, let me know." Cassie said, trying to reassure me.

"This is really good pie, Lilly. Where did you learn how to make a pie like this?"

"Part of the training I put myself train back at home."

"Ah, I see."

_'Have you seen that new girl?'_

_'I wonder where she's from'_

_'Do you think that she looks a bit lost?'_

_'What's with her clothes?!? They look a bit out dated…'_

I heard these whispers from behind hands as people watched me when I would pass by them after I was registered at the school that morning before classes.

'_You will be fine!'_ Echoed the words that Cassie told me this morning at breakfast as I walked the halls of my new school trying to find my first class of the day, which I read was Science.

"You look lost. What classroom are you looking for?" Asked a woman whom I assumed was a teacher.

Looking at my schedule, I looked for where it said my first class and said, "I think I'm looking for class 107, Physical Sciences."

"Ah, that would be my class, Miss…."

"Um…" _'What was my last name again??'_ "Fletcher! Lilly Fletcher"

"Well, Miss Fletcher, the door is right behind me if you will take a seat. Class starts in five minutes."

"Yes ma'am."

'_Ma'am??'_

As I walked into the room, it was definitely unlike any classroom that I have ever been in. For one, the teacher was definitely not a red dragon with glasses. For another thing, besides it being early in the morning, none of the people in the classroom looked anything like the zombies that I saw back in Runescape. All their skin was in tact and they weren't grunting and moaning, unless you count the few that were currently asleep with their head on the desk.

_'Reminds me of a couple princes I've run into before.'_ I chuckled to myself as I walked into the class. As I walked to an empty desk to one side of the room, I could feel many gazes locked on me as I passed. When I reached my desk, I put down the bag of school supplies that Cassie and Justin had given me the night before and turned towards the class to see them all put their heads back down or turn to their seat partner.

"So, how was your morning, Lilly?" Cassie asked me after class, which happened to be right before lunch, as my stomach reminded me.

"I got quite a few stares from the students around me. Am I really that weird looking?"

"I don't think so. I mean, you do have different clothing than many of the students here are used to, which you could have used the clothes we bought you yesterday."

"I don't quite feel comfortable in those fabrics yet. I want to learn more about them before putting them on my body. Back in Runescape, there were types of cloth that could turn you invisible. I would rather not do that here…"

"No worries there, hun. Invisibility is only used in ghost stories…"

"There are ghosts here?!? And I don't have my weapon!"

"No! There aren't any ghosts here. Just ghost stories that people tell to each other to scare them. Don't you at least have ghost stories where you come from?"

"Well yes, but usually they're true."

Cassie sighed. "You have so much to learn in this realm."

"I just hope that I can do this. I really wish I could go back to Runescape."

As I looked up from my lap, I noticed Cassie's eyes grow wide.

"Yes, Mr. Travers? How may I help you?"

"Um…Oh yeah! I have a question about the essay that you gave us today in class."

"Oh yes. Well first, Lilly? This is JD Travers; he's in one of my other English classes. JD, this is Lilly Fletcher. She just came here from England as an exchange student."

"It's nice to meet you, Lilly."

"As it is you, JD."

When he came over to me from the door, he put out his hand and I just looked at it, wondering what I was supposed to be doing with it.

"Don't you think you should shake his hand?" Cassie said nonchalantly from the corner where her desk was.

"Oh, yes. I do apologize."

"It's alright." He replied as I shook his hands. We both jumped when we heard an alarm sound, signaling the end of lunch. When I had first heard it this morning, I was beside myself in fright, not being able to see it, so I grabbed my writing utensil like it was my sword, gaining many weird looks from my fellow students.

"It looks like we talked all the way through lunch, Lilly. Best be heading to your next class."

"Yes Ma'am."

"By the way, I would watch out for JD."

"Why's that?"

"He likes you."

"He likes me? Does that mean that he's my friend?"

"Possibly, but I have a feeling that he may want more."

"More? What does that mean?"

"Just wait and see."

I looked at her, only to receive a very cryptic and suspicious look from my caretaker.

'_What was that supposed to mean? This world is so much more confusing than Runescape. I hope I can go back soon.'_


End file.
